Rocky
Rocky is an enemy that appears in nearly every single game in the ''Kirby'' series. Rockies are sentient creatures who resemble blocks of stone with two eyes, two feet, and in some games they wear twisted cords of fabric around themselves, which almost resembles Hammer Kirby's headband. Rockies are very slow. Their behavior is simple: They will try to smash Kirby. This will happen if Rocky stood on platforms above Kirby, and if he is underneath Rocky. If Kirby is near one but not underneath one, Rocky will leap towards and onto Kirby. They wield the stake-pounding copy ability Stone. Physical Appearance Rocky is a creature made out of stone with yellow or orange feet. In most games Rocky is brown or gray, however in some games such as Kirby Super Star there are also Rockies of more vivid colors such as blue and green. It is also not uncommon to see Rockies with small black eyes, but in some games such as Kirby's Dream Land 3, Rockies have larger, more aggressive eyes. In Kirby Super Star, Rockies began appearing with blue and white headbands. While the general appearance of Rockies have changed throughout the series, since Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land the series seems to favor the design from Kirby Super Star. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land This was the first appearance of Rocky. Rocky resembles a large rock, light brown in color, with feet which allow him movement. He will try to crush Kirby the same way Kirby can crush enemies with the Stone ability: falling on him. Like Kirby, he closes his eyes tightly when attacking or "crouching". He is slightly smaller than Kirby in Stone form. In the remake, he stays the same, but he now has the cord of fabric from Kirby Super Star. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Rocky has the same behavior as in Kirby's Adventure. He now has a blue cord of fabric wrapped snugly around his head. Aside from being an enemy, Rocky is also the Helper for the Stone ability. He can do anything Stone Kirby can. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Rockies are the same. A green Rocky is playable in Helper to Hero. Rocky appears in part of the blooper reel in Kirby Super Star Ultra. When Kirby is about to break through the barrier of rocks blocking the exit at the end of the Great Cave Offensive using his Warp Star, a large Rocky is sitting on the barrier. Kirby tries to smash it, but fails and falls into the hole again. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Rocky is a dark gray color in these games, and first appears in the Stage 2 of Raisin Ruins. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Smash Combat Chamber. Other Games Rockies, being mainstream enemies in the series, appear in a variety of games attempting to fall on top of Kirby or by rolling down slopes at him (a tactic which was first seen in Kirby's Dream Land 2). Kirby & the Amazing Mirror introduced a new variety of Rockies (currently exclusive to the Mirror World) called Giant Rockies that have more health and must be super inhaled. Additionally, these Giant Rockies had no limbs other than arms, wore yellow construction helmets and were not as mobile as their small brethren. The only time they ever moved was to simply try and crush Kirby. They also wore constant angry expressions on their faces. Rockies in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' have an octagon shape and wear no headband. Rocky's card is #11 on page 2/9. Rocky appears in the sub-game Kirby Curtain Call in Kirby Mass Attack. He is used to obscure the player's view of Kirby. His blue, enemy palette is used in Kirby Brawlball, when Marx uses his black hole attack. Artwork KA Rocky.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Rocky.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Rocky.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Rocky KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror KCC Rocky 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:KSSU_Rocky small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery EE Rocky.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR Rocky.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' NID Rocky 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Rocky.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KCC Rocky.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Curtain Call BRM.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Curtain Call) KRtDL Rocky.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites KA Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Rocky sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:RockyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:RockyKSShelper.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KDL3 Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror KNiDL Rocky sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KCC Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:RockyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:RockyKSSUhelper.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) / Kirby Mass Attack Image:RockyKSSUhelpertohero.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Rocky sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Other Helper Icons Image:RockyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Stone Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition